Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancée
by Phonius Pwnage the 3rd
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR defeated Jaune's ex-girlfriend. Jaune made his friends suffer through his dastardly revenge. But now it was time the Arc sisters had their own operation and their goal was simple... Find their little brother a fiancée! (Sequel to Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge).
1. Another Day, Another Operation

**Greeting everyone!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of the long awaited third sequel to my "Operation Series", "Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancee"!**

**It's been a hell and a half of a month for your's truly. First off, the main lead for my workstation decided to quit and now Management is scrambling for a replacement. Meanwhile, I'll be leaving for California to visit family starting May 12th and will be staying there until May 18th. Which ultimately means that there won't be a chapter update for that week. **

**But this does mean that I am officially back in business. This month long break was exactly what I needed. But now I'm back and better than ever.**

**And to start this month off with a bang, I've decided to start the first week with this first chapter. This first chapter is a bit short but it's mainly because I didn't get alot of time to work on it. **

**Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review!**

**Next Update... May 24th**

**Till next time!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One

Y'know, life sure had a funny way of making your plans go horribly wrong sometimes. For one thing, never once did he, Jaune Arc, ever think that he'd be forced into a literal shotgun wedding from not only his own family but his "fiancee's" as well. Seriously, you think it's easy trying to recite pre-written vows in front of several former huntsmen all aiming their weapons directly at you?

'Cause it's not.

Regardless, this was NOT how Jaune thought his week was going to go especially after finally ridding himself of his psychotic ex-girlfriend, who was now resting comfortably in an insane asylum on a remote island far away from him. Not to mention, he was finally hoping to be able to get some peace and quiet but alas twas not meant to be.

And now here he was standing in front of his friends and family in a suit that was admittedly feeling pretty damn good with a crumbled up paper in his hands while the woman he was being forced into a shotgun wedding with stood before him in her wedding dress with all of her own family members all aiming their weapons at him.

But that all begs the question; just how in the hell did all of this happen?

Well, to answer that question we must go back several days to the day where Jaune Arc learned of a horrifying calamity that was about to befall on his home away from home.

His family.

...Several Days Earlier...

It was only a few hours later when Jaune and his friends, now forgiven for this involvement with his psychotic former girlfriend, departed from his Uncle's restaurant and made their way back towards Beacon Academy, where they would all hopefully return to their normal daily lives in relative peace and quiet. Along the way they laughed and joked with one another as they made their journey towards Beacon. Even Weiss, who was still suffering from Jaune's punishment, was able to calm down considerably since leaving his Uncle's.

But as the group of friends continued to walk towards the transport ship that would take them all home, Jaune felt a small vibration against his left thigh. Stopping just long enough to reach into his left pocket to pull out his scroll. A small smile graced his face at the sight of his mother's ID before swiping the scroll to answer the surprise call. Raising the scroll to his ear, Jaune then continued to follow after his friends, who had all walk ahead of him in order to get tickets for the transport ship back to Beacon.

"Hi, mom." he said, happily as the soft hum from his mother made him smile.

"Hello, Jaune." she replied in an equally joyful tone. "It's about time you answered my calls. I've been trying to reach you for the past few days."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, mom." said Jaune, trying to come up with a believable lie on the spot. The last thing he needed was for his family to learn that his former ex-girlfriend, Bella, had paid him a visit while at Beacon. "Things have been pretty hectic lately, what with the Vytal Festival and what not."

"Is that so? And tell me, how are the preparations for the Vytal Festival coming along?" his mother asked in the very same tone that always told him that she could see through his fibs but was merely playing along to see just how deep he was willing to dig his own grave.

"Oh, they're, uh, going well?" asked Jaune, as he boarded the transport ship that would take him and his friends back to Beacon. "My teammates and I are thinking about using team attacks for the first round."

"That sounds lovely, I'm sure your sisters will be thrilled with watching their brother in the tournament. I'll have to remember to thank your father for getting us such great seats." said his mother with a lighthearted giggle as all the color slowly drained from Jaune's face.

"Seats?" he asked, hoping his mother wasn't saying what he feared she was saying.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Your father, sisters, and I are all coming to Vale to visit." said his mother with a joyful tone. "Maybe this will teach you not to purposefully ignore my calls anymore? Or make you think twice about trying to hide things from me, hmm?"

"W-What? H-Hide? I, uh, I'm not hiding anything. mom..." stuttered Jaune, causing several of his friends to turn and look back at him in confusion.

"Jaune, sweetie, do you think I'm stupid?" his mother asked in a deathly sweet tone.

"NO!" he shouted instantly, causing his friends to jump in alarm at his voice and causing him to flinch in response. "I, uh, I mean, no... ma'am."

"Then please explain to me why you insist on thinking that I am." his mother instructed in that same deathly sweet tone of voice. "Because you must think that I am if you thought for even a single second that I wouldn't find out about HER paying my darling little knight a visit."

"Mom, please, I can explain-"

"Oh, believe me, sweetie, you will." said his mother, cutting the now terrified Jaune off mid-sentence. "We'll have plenty of time to talk once our plane lands. Oh, and do be a dear and bring all your little friends along with you. I can't wait to show them all your adorable baby pictures. Especially, your little fiancee, too."

"F-Fiancee?" he asked.

"Oh, you know that adorable girl you proposed to in front of that cheering crowd." said his mother as the memory of that very moment flashed before Jaune's eyes. "I can't wait to meet the girl who stole my little knight's heart."

"W-Wait a second, mom, there's no-" Jaune attempted to say only for his scroll's battery to suddenly die just before he could tell his mother the truth.

And to make matters worse, the very person his mother was mistakenly calling his fiancee just so happened to be standing in front of him as he lowered his scroll down into his lap. His twin silver eyes staring deep into his blue as her short but delicate hair swayed to the side; all the while her expression never changing from her happy-go-lucky smile.

"Hey, Jaune, what was that about?" asked Ruby, still smiling at him as some color returned to his face.

"My family is coming to visit." he replied.

"Oh, cool!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she took a seat beside him, causing the young knight's cheeks to redden in response. An action that the little red reaper was quick to pick up on as her expression changed from happy to worried. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, of course I'm alright." he lied, which Ruby, having dealt with her older sister lying on multiple occasions, quickly picked up on.

"Are you sure?" she asked, again.

No seeing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this situation without telling the truth, Jaune inhaled a deep gulp of air beforfe exhaling it from his nostrils before turning to look at the admittedly adorable face of his first friend at Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose.

"My mom, uh, wants to meet you when she and my family show up." said Jaune

"Oh, uh, okay. But why does she want to meet me?" she asked as Jaune's cheeks began to redden from the sheer embarrassment that his next words would bring. But little did the young scraggly knight realize just how much trouble his next words would bring him in the following days.

"She wants to meet... My fiancee..." he said, flinching as Ruby's face slowly began to change as the reality of his words slowly settled upon her before her head leaned back, crrying her body along with it to the floor of the transport ship just in time for her old sister, Yang, to get up and see that her baby sister was unconscious on the floor while Jaune remained sitting with an expression of shock. Her golden locks flickered with yellow wisps as her lilac eyes flashed crimson. Her knuckles cracked loudly as she slowly made her way towards the now terrified knight.

This was going to take a LOT of explaining.

...One Hour Later...

"You're joking, right?" asked Weiss, her icy blue eyes wide with disbelief after Jaune told them of what his mother had said to him.

It had taken some rapid explaining as well as for most of his team as well as the remainder of Team RWBY to hold Yang back from making another stupid mistake. But it didn't help to alleviate that trouble he'd no doubt be in.

And now here they all were in Team RWBY's dorm with Ruby still passed out on Weiss's bed while Jaune and the others all conversed with one another.

"Just what in all of Remnant would give your mother reason to believe that you and my dolt of a partner were engaged?" asked Weiss when Blake appeared with her scroll in hand and a serious expression on her face.

"I think THIS might be the reason." said Blake, presenting her scroll for the others to see as a video of the moment where Jaune was "proposing" to Ruby in front of a large crowd.

They all watched with mixed emotions as the video played before them. The proposal then changing to the subsequent arresting of Jaune's psychotic ex-girlfriend, Bella, before ending and leaving everyone, including Jaune with VERY mixed emotions.

But the one that felt the most mixed emotions among them was none other than Jaune's own partner, Pyrrha Nikos, who's left eye was slowly beginning to twitch at an alarming rate. But still she kept the beast contained as she did not want another repeat of the previous day's events. The janitor was STILL giving her dirty looks each time she passed the training center was STILL littered with the torn corpses of the poor training drones.

"This can't be happening right now." said Yang as she ran her hands through her golden locks before stopping dead in her tracks as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait. If Vomiy Boy's mom saw that then what if... Oh no."

"What is it, Yang?" asked Blake as she took a single step towards her now frantic partner.

"Oh no." Yang repeated as she reached into her skirt pocket for her scroll only for all color to drain from her face much like Jaune's at the sight of a single missed call from the ONE person she desperately didn't want to hear from.

Her dad.

After glancing at the others around her, Yang hesitantly pressed the answer button which activated the playback function for the recording. And what came from the recording would forever terrify Jaune down to his very core.

"Yang, I want you to find this "Jaune Arc" and tell him that his "FIANCÉE'S" father would VERY much like to meet him." said the recording of Yang's dad before abruptly ending, leaving both Yang AND Jaune now ghostly pale.

Yang slowly turned her gaze onto Jaune, who was now stiff with fear, with an awkward expression. "We, uh, may have a bigger problem than your mom..." said Yang just as an adorable yawn pulled everyone's attention away from Jaune and towards the small red-hooded girl who had awoken from her slumber with a dopey grin.

"Oh, wow." she said with a smile as she begun to stretch her arms. "I just had the craziest dream."

"Oh? Was it the one where Jaune's mom thought you were his fiancée?" asked Nora with a smile as Ruby's left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. But how did you know?" asked Ruby as everyone turned their attention back onto Jaune, whose cheeks began to redden once more and Pyrrha's left eyelid began to twitch rapidly. "That wasn't a dream, was it?" asked Ruby as a small glimmer of hope died as everyone, including Jaune slowly shook their heads in confirmation. "Ah, fudge." she said as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position before burying her face into her hands. "Could this get any worse?"

"Uh, well..." said Yang with a nervous chuckle before playing the recording their dad had left them.

Afterwards, the group all sat in the dorm in silence, each one of them having trouble figuring out what to say before Blake finally had enough of the silence.

Huh, the usually quiet and mysterious bookworm is tired of the peace and quiet, go figure.

"Alright, I'm sure it's nothing THAT serious." said Blake as she hopped off of her bed, bringing everyone's attention towards her. "All we have to do is tell Jaune and Ruby's parents the truth about the video and everything will go back to normal."

"Blake's right." said Pyrrha, finally managing to quell her twitching eye. "If we all explain the situation to both parties then all of this frantic panicking will be nothing but a humorous story we tell our children."

"You're right, Pyr." agreed Jaune, who was now smiling at his partner, unaware of the effect his dazzling smile was having on the champion. "As soon as my family comes in Ruby and I will tell our families the truth. I just hope nothing else goes horribly wrong though."

"We've faced a psychotic stalker, a giant spider woman, AND all of your punishments. At this point, there's literally nothing that could make this any worse." jinxed Yang as she and the rest of the gang began to laugh.

...Elsewhere...

'Twas evening when the transport ship carting the Arc family arrives in the kingdom of Vale. The seven sisters all exited the transport ship ahead of their parents each with a goal in mind. While it was true that they had originally come to ensure that their precious baby brother was safe from the demonic clutches of the blue harlot, they each had a secondary goal in mind...

To see if this mysterious Ruby Rose was worthy enough for their little brother.

"Alright girls, you all know the drill." said Saphron, the oldest of the Arc sisters, holding her adorable son, Adrian, in her loving arms as each of her sisters turned to look at her. "We need to find out everything we can about "Ruby Rose". We have to see if she's worth Jaune's love and affection. We do NOT want another Bella incident, understand?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" her sisters replied as a singular unit.

"Good." said Saphron as she held her son in one arm while thrusting her other into the air with a might pump. "Then it's time to start "Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancée"!"

...Meanwhile...

In a desolate town on the outskirts of Mistral stood a decrepit and rundown bar and in that bar sat a drunken man with beady red eyes and an unkempt beard.

There he sat with his feet perched atop his table with a silver flask in hand while several men laid unconscious on the floor around him.

The man took another swig from his silver flask when suddenly he felt his scroll vibrate against his thigh. Sighing, the man pulled the flask from his mouth as he reached for his scroll.

Upon pulling it out, the man's right eyebrow arched at the caller ID on his screen. It was none other than his partner and former brother-in-law, Taiyang. Groaning, the man answered the call and placed the scroll next to his ear.

"Hey, Tai." he said before cutting himself off with a burp due to the alcohol that was still in his stomach. "Long time, no call. How've ya been?"

"Qrow, I need you to come to Vale. Now. There's something I need your help with." said Taiyang, causing Qrow to sigh in exhaustion.

"Heh, why did shortstack take get herself a boyfriend?" asked Qrow, chuckling before noticing that his former partner was now deathly quiet. "Tai?"

"You haven't seen the video, have you?" asked Taiyang, confusing the semi-drunken scythe weilder.

"What video?" Qrow asked when suddenly a notification appeared on his screen with a chime. His red eyes widened at the video that was now playing on his scroll. There playing before his very eyes was some blonde kid proposing to HIS niece.

As soon as the video stopped playing, Qrow took another swig from his flask before sending a quick message back to his superior that he would be heading back to Vale for a few days. And just as one of the men that laid on the floor woke from his forced slumber, the man was gone from his chair and all that was left was but a single black feather.

A symbol of the misfortune that would soon befall the one that dared to take his precious niece from him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there you have it. The first chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancée".**

**Looks like our favorite awkward couple is getting into yet another wild adventure.**

**Will Jaune actually end up marrying Ruby or will the actions of others be the tipping point for our young Knight?**

**Only one way to find out!**

**Till next time!**


	2. The Arrival

**Greetings everyone, **

**Welcome to the official rewritten version of "Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancee - Chapter Two".**

**I want to once again thank everyone for being so understanding about my absence and for welcoming me back with open arms.**

**But now I'm back in business and I'm more than ready to get this show on the road.**

**Till next time!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two (Rewrite)

How long has it been since Iris had woken up that morning to find that not only had her husband's old weapon gone missing but that her only son had as well? She could remember that morning so vividly that it almost felt as if it had happened just yesterday morning. They were supposed to have gone shopping together that day. Just a normal mother-son outing where they would walk through their little peaceful town and enjoying each other's presence. But instead HE decides to live up to his family's legacy of heroes and kings and goes to apply at Beacon of all places despite not having a single once of knowledge when it comes to fighting!

He hadn't even had his aura unlocked!

Did her admittedly adorable little knight just think he could go through what so many other children his age had to without any trouble? And might she add that these other children had literally YEARS of training experience prior to even attempting to think about applying for a training school much less a place like Beacon Academy.

By that logic, her son should've been stopped before he even reached the gates.

But because a certain SOMEONE decided to call in a favor owed to him by the headmaster, not only had her son be granted a chance to go through the same dangerous initiation where so many unlucky children had lost their lives but he, by some miracle, had passed the initiation with flying colors!

Oh sure, one could say that the only reason he was even granted this once-a lifetime chance was because of some forged transcripts but did anyone actually think that THE headmaster of Beacon Academy or any of his well-trained faculty, regardless of their ridiculous antics, would be fooled by some poorly contrived transcripts?

The answer to that is "No".

And yet somehow he not only managed to pass Beacon's initiation but also became the leader of his own team.

Don't get her wrong, Iris was more than proud of what her darling little knight had accomplished but that didn't mean that he was going to get an earful when called her.

Which didn't end up happening for several weeks after. Even then he'd barely wanted to speak with her as he kept cutting her off before making some thinly veiled excuse and terminating their call.

Oh yes, an let's not forget that that psychotic harlot who had caused her son so much trauma had somehow managed to find him at Beacon and that as a result her own precious baby boy was very nearly killed because of it.

Luckily, it had turned out alright in the end with both she and her father being arrested for their actions and that now she could finally rest easy knowing that monster was away from her son.

Expect now she had an even bigger problem to face. And it all centered around the admittedly adorable face of a certain silver-eyed girl.

Her son's fiancée, Ruby Rose.

And now, here she sat on a transport ship heading towards Beacon Academy with the rest of her family in tow. Once she had informed her daughters of their baby brother's predicament they had quickly dropped literally everything they'd been doing and volunteered themselves to traveling alongside her to meet Ms. Rose. Iris, of course, wore a smile on her face as she watched her daughters board their transport ship, each one of them bringing a certain element to their mission.

Her oldest daughter, Saphron, who, in her honest opinion, was much more mature than her sisters, had decided to bring her darling grandson, Adrian, along with her. She would no doubt support Jaune's decision but that wouldn't mean she'd readily agree with it. She'd most like be the first to openly converse with Ms. Rose about the engagement.

Then came her second oldest daughter, Sunny, who was by far the most outgoing of her daughters; what with her sunny disposition and easygoing personality. She'd be the one to bring Ms. Rose out of whatever shell she'd no doubt wrap herself up in. She'd most likely open with a few jokes and maybe a pun or two, which would in turn cause whatever tension they encountered to dissipate.

Next was her third oldest daughter, Chrysta, or Chrys as she preferred to be called, who was the more adventurous one among her sisters. Growing up she'd always enjoyed being outside with nature so it wasn't a surprise when they found out she'd became a park ranger and was now managing a wildlife preserve. She'd most likely be the hardest for Ms. Rose to interact with due to Chrys's "mama bear" personality. Out of everyone of Jaune's sisters, Chrys was the one who would rush to protect Jaune from bullies. It had happened so often that Chrys would eventually earn the nickname "The Golden Grizzly".

Her fourth oldest daughter, Chiffon, was the more intelligent one of her daughters. That wasn't to say that rest of daughters were dullards but Chiffon was on a completely different level all together. At the age of five, she'd not only gotten an acceptance letter into the most exclusive university known throughout Remnant but she'd also graduated with high honors as the valedictorian at the age of 10 THEN was granted a position as the assistant to one of Atlas's greatest minds, Dr. Polendina. She would no doubt be the second most difficult one for Ms. Rose to interact with mainly due to Chiffon's anti-social personality and emotionless expressions that would make it extremely difficult to guess her true feelings. The only one among the Arc family to make Chiffon smile was Jaune, which had become quite the sight to behold.

But there was no doubt in her mind that her youngest of her daughters, the twins, Gilda and Golda, were the ones who would cause the most trouble for Ms. Rose. Gilda and Golda were notorious for their so-called "mischievous pranks". Out of all of her daughters, Gilda and Golda were the only ones to cause her the most migraines with their antics as they repeatedly created discord and chaos throughout their household. The only one they didn't "prank" was Jaune, though it wasn't for a lack of trying as every time they'd get close to pranking him they'd back out at the last second and instead prank one of their older sisters.

And finally came the youngest of her seven daughters, Cream, who was only older than Jaune by a single year. Out of all of her daughters, Cream was the only one who had openly supported Jaune's dream of becoming a huntsman as the others would go to great lengths to try and persuade their baby brother into finding a different avenue to pursue. From cooking with Saphron to dancing with Sunny to camping with Chrys to engineering with Chiffon and so on and so forth. But Jaune was adamant about chasing his dream and Cream was the only one to support him. But Iris had to wonder if Jaune's engagement with Ms. Rose would be something she'd support as well or if this would be the straw the broke the Goliath's back?

Regardless, Iris was prepared to see Ms. Rose for all she was worth and determine if she was right for her son. And her daughters were than ready to assist her in this "operation" as the kids were calling it. But if she was being completely honest, Iris was having doubts that one of her daughters might have other ideas beyond Ms. Rose's engagement to her son. And little did the matriarch of the Arc household know just how right her doubts were as in the moment, all seven of the Arc sisters were hatching their own little plans for their sweet baby brother.

But the real question was what their plans were and what effect would they have on him? No doubt this question would be answered once their transport ship landed in Vale. But, until then, she might as well sit back and relax for a bit.

...Elsewhere...

If there was one thing Qrow didn't expect to be doing at this time of night it was paying his "kind" twin sister, Raven, a visit. Now the poor attempt at an ambush made by the other idiots of the Branwen Tribe, that he expected to happen. Apparently, they been planning to ambush a traveling caravan that was supposed to have been passing through their neck of the woods but thanks a certain handsome rogue, AKA him, they were long gone and he was the one who'd been ambushed. And as a result, here he now stood just outside his sister's tent with a horde of marauders and thieves all glaring death at him with their weapons ready to strike. But currently his attention was squarely on a certain similarly red-eyed and black-haired individual dressed in a red oriental-style armor exiting the main tent.

The twin stared at one another in utter silence for a few moments before Raven turned back and entered the tent, signalling for him to follow. Without much word, Qrow followed inside and the two sat across from one another in silence. Raven, lifting a small cup of piping hot tea to sip upon before gently setting it back down. Silence continued to fall between them until finally, Qrow pulled his scroll from his pocket and placed it on the table between them. The only image on the scroll's screen was that of his niece, Ruby, being proposed to be some random blondie.

No words were exchanged between the two Branwen siblings as Raven examined the scroll's image in deep contemplation.

It wasn't until Raven had slid the scroll back over to Qrow that the silence between them vanished with a single question.

"Where?" she asked as a massive aura of bloodlust began to emanate from her very being.

"Beacon." replied Qrow, watching as Raven stood from her seat before turning towards a weapons rack that held her blade, Omen, and a white Grimm mask made to resemble that of a Nevermore's. Qrow watched in silence as Raven donned her gear before turning back to face him. The Branwen twins looked at one another before exiting the tent where they then encountered Raven's second in command, Vernal.

"Vernal, watch the tribe until I return." commanded Raven, which Vernal replied with a nod before departing further into the camp, leaving the twins to once again look at one another in silence before Raven made a slashing motion with her sword, cutting open a red and black portal before them. Raven was the first to enter while Qrow stood back for a moment, glancing down at a familiar photo in his hand before shoving it back into his pocket and entering the portal.

...The Next Day...

This was it.

This was the moment Jaune and Ruby had been dreading throughout the entire night.

The two leaders watched as a large transport ship landed at the docking station of their home away from home, Beacon Academy. The rest of their teammates and friends stood just behind them as they watched the doors to the ship slowly opened. Seconds passed by as they watched the doors fully open to reveal a horde of golden-haired amazons exit the ship, their beauty only rivaled by the glow of the sun behind them as the seven goddesses exited the transport ship, causing almost everyone, minus Jaune, to gaze upon them.

It wasn't until one of the girls spotted Jaune that the seven girls all took off like a bat out of hell towards the blonde knight. Ruby, sensing imminent danger was headed her way, smartly moved away from her "fiance". And just in the nick of time as well as all seven of the girls had group tackled Jaune to the ground and were now cuddling him as if he was last fluffy puppy in the pet store. Ruby and the others watched in utter amazement and perhaps a little jealousy as the goofball knight was literally surrounded by beautiful women.

Finally, the girls stopped their cuddling as a soft cough from another woman, whose silver hair seemed to glower various colors under the soft rays of the sun, and a massive mountain of man with short golden locks of hair that was accentuated by his dirty-blonde beard and his cerulean blue eyes. The girls all released their hold on the little knight, who then returned to his feet as the seemingly rainbow-haired woman moved towards him before placing her two palms on his cheeks. Ruby and the others watched as the woman smiled at their friend before bringing him into a warm embrace before being joined by the man that had stood beside her and the seven girls.

Afterward their shared group hug, the woman released her hold on Jaune with a soft, motherly smile before her expression turned dark as she pinched Jaune's left earlobe with a frightening death grip, causing Jaune to yelp with pain and Ruby and the others to flinch in surprise. And throughout the entire ordeal, the woman continued to smile innocently while Jaune struggled against her vice-like grip on his ear. The woman then turned towards Ruby and the others with the same motherly smile as she walked towards Ruby, all the while tugging Jaune along by his ear, blatantly ignoring his yelps of pain. Ruby watched with fear in her eyes as the woman smiled at her before presenting her free hand towards her.

"You must be my son's fiancee." said the woman as Ruby slowly and cautiously clasped her hand with the woman's own. "I'm Iris Arc, Jaune's mother, and apparently your future mother-in-law."

But no words escaped the leader of Team RWBY's mouth as the another voice decided to throw it's hat into the ring. "Not if I have anything to say about it." said a very masculine voice, causing everyone to turn and see another blonde-haired man with soft-blue eyes standing beside another man with gray hair and red-eyes entered the fray.

Immediately, the massive mountain of a man's eyes narrowed at the figures before him as he stalked forward. "Taiyang and Qrow." said the man, barely managing to hide the venom in his voice. "It's been too long."

"Nice to see you again, Orville." said Qrow, glaring back at the large man standing before him. "I should've known blondie over there was your son. Guess the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree if you shake it hard enough."

"You talk a big game, Qrow, but maybe you should quit while you're ahead, lest I remind you again which one of us is stronger." said Orville.

"Anytime, Arc." said Qrow, smirking as he unsheathed his weapon, Harbinger. An action that was swiftly copied by Orville, who pulled a larger version of Jaune's Crocea Mors, only Orville's shield appeared to be more circular rather than the kite form Jaune had.

And all the while Jaune, Ruby and the others could only watch in utter confusion and anticipation at the sight of Jaune's father and Ruby's uncle, both armed with their weapons and ready to throw down. A single thought crossing their minds as they witnessed the two men glaring daggers at one another.

This might be much harder than they first thought.


End file.
